


Finally

by RaeKanahime



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Hurt Hannibal, Hurt Will, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeKanahime/pseuds/RaeKanahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a very, very small foundation for my story</p><p>*This is my first post here, and this is the first chapter in my hannigram story which is my first try at writing a story at all. So please if you have any tips let me know and I hope you enjoy the read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Just a Short Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very, very small foundation for my story
> 
> *This is my first post here, and this is the first chapter in my hannigram story which is my first try at writing a story at all. So please if you have any tips let me know and I hope you enjoy the read.

Falling from the cliff they held onto each other, not a word said and no fear shown as their eyes met once more before plunging deep into the icy raging waters below. They were together at last and little did they know that the other planned for them to be together should the both survive the fall, yet alone the night.

Almost all thoughts escaped Will as a current rushed between the two of them, Hannibal being swept under beginning to drown on water, leaving Will to fight against the water grabbing but not catching an arm until his second try bringing them back to the surface as his eyes frantically searched for the shore just as a down pour of rain began to pick up.

“Hann..Hannibal come.. on” Fighting his way to the shore he pulled Hannibal’s body into the sand dragging him far enough from the water till he could survey the damage done. Tearing his own shirt from his body he ripped ad tied it together around Hannibal’s gun shot wound applying pressure before ducking his head over his heart listening to a faint weakening heart beat with no signs of breath. Hesitating and internally screaming at himself.

_He needs mouth to mouth, he’ not breathing._

Pushing away all thoughts he leaned in after a few chest compression’s and gave the best effort he could, with pain now seeking back into his face where his own would began to bleed again, the coppery taste of blood setting him on edge as he tried to keep his mind grounded in the moment, trying to make it behave so that he could save Hannibal’s Life.

He repeated this over and over, his own breath beginning to stutter and falter with sobs working their way into his throat. “Please.. Hannibal, cough up the water.. and breathe for me” Taking in another big breath and pressing his lips to chilling ones beneath he tried once more only to scared but also filled with a moment of happiness when a cough spit water into his mouth before he could pull away. The older man gasped as he coughed up the remainder of it from his lungs, only to have it stolen from him mid gasp when the younger man crushed their mouths together in a frantic kiss that had him hesitating and flushing red in the face when he realized what he had done.

“Will..” Hannibal’s voice was low, and raspy as he immediate tried to sit up. Pain seared in his side grasping onto a stretched out arm to help him up. “..we need to.. find shelter.”

Following the older mans lead in disregarding what had just happened Will’s eyes turned to the thicket of trees lining the shore skimming along and following it down hoping to see anything like a cabin and coming up with nothing in sight, other than broken tree limbs and scattered palm leaves.

“I don’t see anything of use, and with this type of weather right now and you in this condition we won’t be able to make it through those trees tonight Hann.” Connecting what he could in front of him he came up with the idea of at least making a small shelter. “Come on, if we can make it to the tree line at least I can try and find a pocket at which I might be able to set us up some shelter from this bad weather with the materials scattered around” pulling on the older man gently, bringing him up on he knees first then finally to his feet, Will shifted Hannibal till he supported the majority of his weight. Upon reaching the tree line they found what seemed to be old camping gear that was at most used but still enough to be of use. There was some rope, matches and even a small first aid kit with a few sutures left inside a sealed package.

“It would seem as though God has given us what we need in order to make it through the night”

Will hurried to do his best at remotely stitching Hannibal's wound closed against the protest fighting back telling him to stitch up his face and get the hell out of there while he could. He refused shoving the older man into the direction of where the stone wall met the trees searching for an area that was covered just enough to protect from the pouring rain. Once he was done he quickly began to gather scattered branches and palm leaves tying together branches the best he could and wedging it between uneven layers into the stone above their heads creating a base to lay the leaves before weighing them down with smaller rocks.

"There, that should keep some of the water off of us while we wait out this storm." Will breathed out as his legs finally gave from exhaustion and scooted up under the sad makeshift shelter. "Get some rest, while you can. I'll keep watch just in case they dare send anyone out in this horrible weather looking for us. Though I doubt they will."

"If you doubt that they will come.." with a little grunt and a shift in his weight he pulled Will closer to him. "..why don't you rest some too. I'm a light sleeper and you know how keen my ability to scent out approaching danger is."

"..but.." opening his mouth to protest and looking up his eyes met dark soft but serious eyes looking back at him in a way that he knew not to even began to challenge, even in such a small conversation as this one. With a simple nod of his head, he lowered his head onto Hannibal's shoulder and closed his eyes trying to relax, confused with the way his mind and body began dip in and out of sleep when he knew it should have been wide awake trying to run. Though he let it be.


	2. The Morning After

The morning came way too fast for either one of them, Will hadn't slept well and to little of his knowledge Hannibal had been awake the whole time.

"Will.." Hannibal's voice was weak and held hints of fear behind his words, something that Will had never heard in him before. "..someone is coming near." Will perked up and took a listen for foot steps. They were coming toward them from two different directions, his body went rigid with fear as his eyes moved back to Hannibal catching in half lidded dark eyes growing weaker by the moment. He went to put an arm around him to drag him up to his feet only getting a protest in return that was filled with pain but a sturdy command. "Will Go.. get out of here"

"No, I-I wont leave you." choking back tears he turned and faced the person coming into view. Will looked like a child who had been caught doing something that he shouldn't. She was just a child, Maybe in her teen years with fair skin and red hair. She carried a bow in her hand and had arrows along with a rifle strapped over her back. Will began to panic and put himself between Hannibal and her. His face never changing even with his effort to seem even a little bit dangerous to make her go away.

"Mom, there are people over here. I think they need help" She took a step forward placing her bow on the ground. "I won't hurt you, how's your friend there? How bad is he hurt?" She reached a hand out and Will retreated. An older woman with darker but still red hair came into view. Hannibal reached out for Will's shoulder only to collapse forward letting out a weak pained sound. The older woman rushed over making Will move in front of her blocking her path.

"Will.. I-It's fine." Was Hannibal's last words before he passed out, hearing the painful scream that Will made as his mind went under.

\--

_Please.. Please wake up._

Will sat in a chair next to Hannibal in a room the the woman had allowed them to use. She had stitched up the wound in Hannibal's side and asked no questions as she helped clean him up and lay him down in the bed. He was still breathing and that was about all she could assure Will as she motioned for him to get up and follow her so that she could take care of the hole in his cheek.

"Come with me so I can help you get cleaned up." His legs didn't move but he did look up, the thought of leaving the room if only for a moment had his eyes filling with tears he could no longer hold back. "Hey, calm yourself. He'll be OK, we'll be right in the other room. If you don't want him to be alone Callie can stay with him. Will nodded his head and the woman gave a call for her daughter as she helped Will up.

"Yes, Mother" The girl said as she walked in.

"Stay here and watch over this one will you." She motioned to Hannibal on the bed as she gently pushed Will forward and out of the room, her daughter without protest took a seat and gave Will a reassuring look as he did his best to peak back around the door frame as a hand pushed him away and to the bathroom just a door away. Once he was inside the woman tossed him a towel and a change of clothes which he assumed must belong to her husband, taking a glance at her hand only to see that she wasn't wearing a ring but there was a faint trace of a tan line from wearing one. " Get yourself cleaned up and I'll get you stitched up when you get out." She closed the door leaving him in private. Looking down he realized there was no protest about him dragging mud in on his jeans. She had only asked that he take off his shoes and let it be.

The bathroom was about average size with the bath and shower combined, the sink in the middle of the wall that the bathroom ran and the toiled on the other side. Being conscious of the light colors that decorated the bathroom he stepped into the bath to shed his pants and boxers letting loose dirt fall into the bottom of the tub folding them lightly to try and trap any of the remaining filth before setting them on the tile floor next to the tub careful not to get any into the rug. He stood there for a moment before pulling the curtain shut and turning on the water. It hit him cold before warming up. Dirt circled the drain, tinted red with the blood from his wound and that of Hannibal's that had gotten on him the night before and during the carry of getting him to home of the strangers. He didn't think about anything other than being caught, or Hannibal leaving him in this world alone. He stood there rigid for a moment longer until he heard a small tap at the door and a voice questioning if he was alright. 

"Y-Yeah." his voice tapered on the end in a low almost inaudible whine when he heard it. Reaching for soap mindlessly before he could freak out he washed the remainder dirt and blood away and did his best to clean his hair in a rush to get out and get dressed. Draping the towel over his shoulders to catch water dripping from his hair he picked up his clothes and opened the door to the woman, who had a basket of laundry in her arms. 

"Follow me" Taking the dirty clothes from Will she walked down the hall and down a flight of stairs into a den with a washer and dryer in one part and then led off into what looked like a spare bed room. Tossing everything in and then grabbing the towel from his shoulders, she ruffed it through his hair so that it wasn't dripping." You too can stay here until he is well, I won't ask questions. I know about you two, read about you both in the news."

"Aren't you afraid.. You don't want to turn us in." Wills voice was low and trembling, feeling threatened to know that she knew who they were. 

"Yes.. and No. I won't turn you in. I don't feel the need to. What you too have is amazing, the way you want to protect him even when you couldn't hide your fear from my daughter when you tried to scare her away with your looks. If I turn you in they'll likely separate you too, and I am not the one who wants to take what seems to be you happiness from you.. So stay till he gets better and then you two are free to go." There was a moment of silence as she started the washer before she turned to walk back up the stairs. "Come on, let's get you stitched up." Following her up to the kitchen, he took a seat in a chair that she pointed to ash she walked over to the sink to clean her hands. The chair sat at a table meant to seat six people. Spread out on it's shiny wood surface were sutures and bandages.

"Thank You" Will says an looks down when she approaches him. She hummed out her approval and tilted his face up and to she side to get a better look at the wound trying hard to repair itself.

"This might hurt a little. I'm gonna open it back up where its started to close so that I can line up the flesh better to minamalize the scar, is that OK?"

"Yes"

She walked away for a moment and returned with a bag, setting it on the table she pulled out a vile and a syringe. Once filled the placed the vial down and proceed to poke in areas around the wound injecting the liquid numbing his face. He felt a small pull and a tinge of a sharp pain as she re opened the wound. He squeezed his eyes shut and laced his fingers as she continued. Just blocking it all out opening his mouth when she pressed metal against his lips he just let it be, no questions as she cleaned and stitched. Eyes closed until the moment that she placed the bandage onto his cheek. 

"All done." Will went to open his mouth only to have a finger pressed to his lips."You're welcome, now you just keep quiet. The numbness will last a bit longer. Why don't you go back, get some rest and send Callie to me." He nodded his head and stood up, pushing the chair back into place he took his leave. Walking into the room catching eyes with Callie who had a book in her hands.

"Well look at you, you look much better. I assume my mother wants to see me."

"Y-Yeah." Dragging his eyes to the floor as the girl got up and walked in his direction. She took his wrist making him look up.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm not sure what happened but it will be alright. Get some rest." Letting him go she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Slowly he walked over to the bed, looking down on Hannibal before he climbed in and curled up as close as he could. He cried no longer able to hold it back. _Hannibal, Hann.. Please come back to me. Please wake up._ His tears didn't stop until they pulled him deep into sleep from being drained of his remaining energy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Healing

Will awoke in the middle of he night shivering, sweat just only beginning to bead up around his forehead. Not having fallen asleep more than a few hours he peered around a dark room, taking a moment to turn his attention back to Hannibal who had begun to run a fever himself.

"Just a moment, let me see if I can find you a cool rag for you" Getting up from the bed gently, Will padded his way out of the room to the bathroom in search of what he could use. Coming back up from his search that lead him into the cabinet beneath the sink he was greeted with young tired eyes.

"Oh, you're awake already?" Callie stood in the door way in her pajamas looking as if she too had just woken up from a nap.

"Yeah, I uh. He's running a fever so I came to look for a rag to wet for him in hopes to bring it down a little." Will looked at the rag for a moment before Callie walked into the bathroom, opened a drawer and handed him two vials of medicine and a needle to administer it.

"My mom told me to come get this and leave it by the door for you to get whenever you awoke, I should help fight off any infection that may actually be the cause for his sudden fever." She turned to walk out of the bathroom before stopping in the door way a looking back over her shoulder. "Oh I almost forgot, there is a plate of food covered on the counter for you. It's Braised Venison with Rosemary and Shiitake. There's cups in the top cabinet closest to the fridge if you want something to drink." 

"Thank You" Will gave her a small smile as she walked away. He wet the towel a walked back to the room first checking to make sure the older man was still OK and not getting worse. Turning on the light he shut the door and padded over to the bed dabbing at his face before laying the cool towel across his forehead. Taking the vial and filling it carefully he gave the older man a dose, watching his face twitch just a little bit at the prick of the needle.  _You'll be OK, that should help you feel a bit better in time._ He sat there for just a few moments longer looking the man over who lay before him, his eyes always getting stuck in the same place. Stuck on the older mans lips, remembering how they felt when he had kissed him on impulse when saving his life. The younger man stay like that for a moment before his stomach made a noise of protest about needing food. 

" I guess I should eat, considering they were so nice at to make extra for me." Barley a whisper to himself he gave the older man one more look before getting up from where he sat on the bed and left the room heading for the kitchen. Once there he saw the covered plate sitting out for him with his name on it. He unwrapped it and put it into the microwave to warm while he found a cup where Callie had said that they were. Filling it up he drank it almost too quickly wondering how long it had been since he had had a drink since the fall before filling it again. Once the food was warm and he found silverware to eat with he quietly made his way back to the room.

"Here" The voice was soft but came out before Will had noticed her presence in the hall, scaring him into almost dropping his water and plate. "Sorry" came the immediate apology as a hand holding a bottle was motioned towards him. "This will help with the pain, take it after you eat."

"Um, Thank you. Hey uh.. I never got your name." Flexing his fingers he shifted the small pill bottle and cup of water in his hand.

"Camellya, though you can just call me Red, most people do considering my hair color." With no more question and nothing else said by either, she shifted to take he leave. "Good Night"

"Yeah Good Night"

\---

Will had eaten and taken his medications, changing the rag on Hannibal's forehead every so often making sure the fever stayed down. It was in the late hours of the night that the fever broke, allowing him to ease his worry about falling asleep and not being aware of the older mans condition even while he was in the same bed. Turning out the lights once more, he settled in bed not too close but close enough he could leave a hand on a steady rising and falling chest. It lulled him to sleep and kept him there peacefully, There were no nightmares just the echo of a heartbeat that stemmed from beneath the breaths taken, through his touch and sounded in his subconscious.

\---

"Will." the voice was soft just barely a whisper. "Will.." The older mans hand cradled the back of Will's head, He stretched his fingers into the curls gentle massaging the younger man awake.

"H-Hannibal" Light clouded almost grey, blue eyes slowly opened. Lifting himself up to a siting position he rubbed at his eyes before looking down at deep brown ones starring back at him. "Hann.." His word broke off into a broken sob that he was trying to fight back.

"Why are you crying, Will? Are you in pain." The older man questioned softly and just a tad bit rough for a dry throat. Lifting the younger mans face, once more curiously searching blue-grey eyes for an answer.

"I-I I missed you, and I didn't know I-If you were gonna be ok." Will whimpered around more choking sobs rising in his throat, glancing over the man and catching him swallow once too many he reached for the cup of water on the bedside table. He scooted closer and lifted the older man just slightly enough for him to be safe to sip on the liquid without choking on it. Setting it back on the table after some time he let his hand linger in gold hair streaked grey for a moment before he began to feel tired again.

"Looks like they took good care of you, have you really slept at all since they brought us here Will." A small shake of his head had the older man lightly pulling at the hem of Will's T-shirt. "I assume its still in the late night hours, I awoke you from your slumber. Perhaps it would be best for you to try and get some more rest." Almost reluctantly Will sunk back into bed keeping a safe 'normal' distance between them both, though still rested a hand over Hannibal's heart. The older man didn't touch Will smelling just a small hint of fear  before closing his own eyes. "Good night, Will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my chapter are slow and short, this is my first time writing a story and using this type of platform. I'm also a student at a university so between classes and work I don't have as much time as I would like in order to write. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos BTW, and those who have also bookmarked my work, I really appreciate the support.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long, a lot of stressful things have happened recently and I had school and work get really busy. Here's a chapter for you all though. I hope you enjoy.

The next morning came with the scent of fresh breakfast and an uneasy feeling in the older man’s gut that wasn't just from the pain of a healing wound in his side. He watched as the younger man slept beside him, squeezing his eyes tighter for a moment, tensing a moment later.

_Even in your sleep you never seem to relax do you Will, I can only imagine how it must have been for you these past few nights._

The door eased open as the young girl pushed her way in with one hand and balanced a tray in the other with breakfast on it. Hannibal brought himself to a sitting position holding back a muffled cry of pain that sparked in his side as stitches pulled but thankfully did not break. He had been laying still for almost 2 days, not nearly as long as he had thought but movement did feel a bit odd with the accompanying wound which did not help.

"Woah, Hey take it easy." The older woman had been trailing behind her with a medical bag in hand, rounding the bed to Hannibal she helped prop up some pillows behind him so that he was comfortable in his sitting position before looking back to her daughter. "Callie go grab him a plate would you he must be hungry."

"Will do" She deposited the food on the bedside table next to Will and left the room with an empty tray to prepare another with a small smile on her face.

"I was coming just to check on you, though I did not think that you would have awoken in such a short time, May I?" She gestured towards his side suggesting that she get a look. He gave her a small nod and pulled the shirt up so that she could get to his bandages before looking back over to Will.

"How has he been?" Hannibal stretched out a hand placing it into soft curls, working away a bad dream that had sweat beginning to bead around the younger mans forehead. Watching his face ad feeling the way his body relaxed next to him just from such a small touch sent a shiver down Hannibal's spine, primarily out of pleasure knowing that his touch could put the younger man at ease.

"He has been fine, Worried about you but fine." The woman said as she tended to stitches, cleaning the area and injecting another round of antibiotics to fight off infection. Callie came back in with another steaming plate just as he took his hand from Will's curls. Watching as eyes opened half way, dark lashes draped over light watery blue-grey eyes just beginning to look up into his direction. His waking was slow though his gaze was fixed on the older man the whole time, fixed on his neck and wandering as far as he could see up and back down from where his head still lay on the pillow in bed.

"Will, why don’t you eat. You also need to take your medicine and your food is beginning to get cold." Camellya said as she secured the bandage in one last place on Hannibal, before she stood up and walked around the bed to his side. "Let me take a look at that cheek of yours" she looked at the stitches still in good condition. "Open up let me see the inside" He hesitated. “I could care less if you have bad morning breath, Will I need to see inside." another moment passed before he opened up, with a quick look she was done. "See it wasn't bad, now eat your breakfast. You too sir...” she said looking over to Hannibal who had an amused look on his face from her tone. "..And we'll leave you too be. Oh and once you two are awake and all if you don't mind we're going to move you down stairs to the other room. For whatever privacy you two may need." Callie giggled a little before her mother motioned for her to leave, glancing over at Will whose mouth had dropped open a little in shock. Cheeks turning a bit pink from embarrassment.

"Red...” Will began but was stopped by a hand raised and a small smile on her face.

"Oh there's no need to get all embarrassed and flustered Will, I was just kidding about that. Though I am moving you guys down there so that you don't have to be bothered by us." Relaxing just a bit he let his eyes drop to his hands in his lap.

"Thank You, Uh... Red." Hannibal spoke up, hiding a small laugh meant for the younger man in a crisp even tone. Giving Red the exit she needed. "Will, please do eat your breakfast." Taking his plate from the table on his side, the meal a classic breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage and toast the older man messed with it a bit before sighing and attempting to eat it. The younger man did has he was told not too long after. Taking his medication half way through and then cleaning his plate shortly after the older man.

"Give it here I'll take it to the kitchen." Never meeting eyes he took the plate that was handed to him along with two empty glasses in hand and left from the room. Upon returning he was graced by a small gentle smile just barely pulling at the corners of Hannibal's lips and warm brown eyes looking in his direction.  

"How have you been Will?" The question was just as simple as any other, almost like the beginning of a regular visit to Hannibal's office for an appointment. "Come, sit down will lets talk" The older man patted the spot next to him where Will had been sleeping.

\--

 _Just like that, for a moment it felt like old times. The only things rummaging and still running through_ _will’s mind was what could possibly happen next._

"So Dr. Lecter, what is there now for us to do? They haven't but will most likely snuff out this place eventually."

"I already have a plan for us, dear Will. All I have to do is make one call and our passage to a new life will begin." Hannibal took a look at the younger man as he looked at him in confusion. Stirring a little laugh from Hannibal. "When we reached the villa the night we killed the dragon, I made a few phone calls while I got changed and assured that a friend of mine would be ready to help us escape when I gave him the word."

"Us? You knew that I would come with you?"

"No, I wasn't sure you would... But I did hope that you would come with me if I asked." Hannibal let his eyes drop away from Will's for a moment before raising them once more. "William, will you come with me to Italy? Please." He touched Will's hand about to lean in, looking for Will's full attention when there was a knock on the door. Backing off he took his hand from Will's. "Yes, come in." Camellya entered the room with an arm full of clothes and towels.

"Here are your clothes, well what I could save and some others that we had, Feel free to use them. The room down below is ready for you two." Will stood and walked over taking the things from her.

"Thank you" Will glanced back at Hannibal, who was watching him.

"Don't worry yourselves with cleaning up in here, we can take care of it." Camellya gave them a small glance over before turning to walk away, before she was drawn back around by the younger man’s stumbling words.

"A-are you sure? I mean you've already done so much in order to make sure we were well and cared for, we could at least... Trailing off and looking over at Hannibal still sitting up in the bed looking back in his direction. ".. Well I-I could at least help out to since i'm able to."

"Now there's no need to do that, in all honesty it doesn't bother me at all. Now if there is one thing you could help with, you could start by helping your partner get down stairs safely, before he hurts himself." Pointing in the older man’s direction, Will's gazed followed to the older man who had moved to stand. Silent holding back any sound of pain he began to try and stand up, faltering for a moment leaving a faction of a second for the younger man to see the pain flash though his cool mask of a face trying to make it seem as if he didn't need help.

"Hann...” The younger man set the close onto the bed rounding the corner of it to the side Hannibal was on trying to keep balance from pain he didn't expect to feel. Will wrapped an arm around the older man’s waist, touch soft enough to keep from harming, though strong enough to keep the bigger man steady. Looking up into dark maroon colored eyes, he let a small smile pull at the corner of his lips, trying to reassure the older man who stared at him through stray silvery strands of hair beginning to fall into his face as he continued to look down into the light blue calming ocean colored eyes staring back at him. Hannibal tensed as he tried to straighten up and take a step forward, tearing his gaze from eyes pulling him into a drift of thoughts.

 _How is it even a possible for someone like you to_ _exist? With eyes like that, they are the only weapon you need to bring even someone like me to my knees. I wonder, dear Will if you know how you make my heart feel every time you smile at me like that._

"Here, Lean on me a little more, I've got you." The younger man shifted the older man to lean more towards him in order to keep too much weight off of the older man’s bad side. "You haven't moved in almost three whole days, so it will probably take a day or two to be able to steady yourself." taking a few steps toward the door Will realized that Red had left them to moving themselves down stairs. A grunt of pain on his right drew his attention over to the older man and he slowed his pace stopping at the stairs to let him rest.

Mentally cursing as he looked down at the stair that stretched down in front of them, the older man let out a low sigh. "Shall we, get this over with." Voice calm and collected he looked to Will and then back at the stairs taking the first step down. The younger man kept him steady as they made it to the bottom and around a small corner with a sliding door that could easily be over looked if not paying attention. Will slid it open just as he felt a shift in weigh as Hannibal leaned over and put his chin on top of the younger man’s head, mouth about to open in a protest.

"I have a bad feeling about this Will." Being dragged into the room and toward the bed he was eased down, Younger man stepping away then in front of him kneeling down to look up at him.

"I know what you're going to say, I know that we are risking a lot being this close still having not gotten out of here sooner.."

Will was cut off as Red came down into the room with a bit too much haste. "Callie said that she saw a car headed in our direction, she was out hunting and managed to catch an F.B.I tag hanging from the rear view mirror with her binoculars." Will nearly jumped to his feet, his mouth open in panic as his looked from her to Hannibal. “This room is hidden fairly well for purposes that I do not wish to discuss at the moment, so don't fret too much. They can’t search without a warrant and I doubt that they will try. So calm down, and I'll come back once their gone." Will was pacing back and forth now, so the older man reached out a hand snagging hold of a shaking wrist and pulled him into his lap.

"Will, calm yourself." He hushed the younger man and held him as tight as he could. "You will keep us safe? Can I really trust you to do that, Red?" He asked looking up once more at the woman.

"Yes, Now if you'll excuse me. I've got some boxes to move to further conceal this door and, I swear I will be back once they leave. Just stay quiet and keep him calm and everything will be fine." She received a nod from him, turning toward the door she turned the light off before closing the door. Rustling around with boxes could be over heard through the door as Hannibal took a generous look at the younger man through the darkness. Still shaking from that panic he had been sent into, his temples were a tad bit moist from sweat beading upon his skin.

"Will, why are you so afraid." Hannibal said as he dragged a thumb over skin, wiping away sweat while keeping a soothing pace. Down the younger mans face, over shoulders tense with fear he trailed down arms that lead to hands clutching as much of the shirt Hannibal was wearing was possible. "They will not hurt you, or me William. Even if they make it here where we are I will not let them separate us if that is what worries you so. I promise you that." A small weak noise escaped Will's throat as he buried his face into a strong chest muffling his cries.

_I promise, I will not ever leave your side. I will always fight to be her for you. So what ails you so much that you are so afraid. What happened in that mind of yours while I was asleep. How have you really been feeling without my company._

Pulling the younger man and himself into the bed the best he could with the pain in his side causing a bit of discomfort. Will curled up to his left as close as possible, Hannibal rolled onto his good side staring in the direction of the door. Not once other than to blink did he close his eyes. Listing to feet shuffle around above their heads for a while before silence hit, and the wait for red to return had almost become maddening. Leaving the only thing to keep him grounded and from storming out of the room in search of a way to kill anyone who posed a treat was the fragile life clinging onto him. Still sniffling ever so often, before both of their attentions were redirected tho the door when things began to move. Hannibal sat up, pushing all thoughts from his head, forgetting pain as he focused on the person opening the door before him. Every muscle in his body going ridged as even for a moment fear slipped loose, that someone other than Red would open the door.

"Well shit, did I interrupt something. Why do you have to look so scary like that." Red flicked on he lights as she walked in. “They’re gone, though I wouldn’t be surprised if they stayed around in the area. The one by the name of Jack seemed fairly certain that you two couldn’t have gotten far, considering your body’s haven’t been found. They are still searching the area."

"Red, if you wouldn't mind I need to borrow a phone" Hannibal's tone was even and serious without any trace of faltering, He knew he couldn't wait. It was time to make a call to get them out of there.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!  
>  Hey guys, i'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been stressed out lately with not being able to find a job and not being able to pay for things like my Phone bill which is coming up soon and being able to buy food to help out while i stay with my mom for the summer. I've been stuck trying to sell artwork and man my blog in order to help bring in money, which neither have helped. 
> 
> I don't know if i'm allowed to ask for donations on this site but as it is that I am desperate - Please check out my blog
> 
> raekanahime.blogspot.com
> 
> there is a donation button on my page if you would like to help me out, it is much appreciated and I hope I can get some free time from job searching to continue on with this story. I'ts kind of short but I hope you all enjoy.

One call, one line. -  _Ateik ir pasiimk su mumis._ She would be there within the last dark hours of the morning, Chiyo was smart and knew how to move anything and everything even people without being seen. 

\---

Thanking Red and returning the phone Hannibal made his way back to Will in the lower room of the house, taking careful steps to keep from further injuring himself and causing worry for anyone he stepped into the room catching the view of a tanned face illuminated by a small lamp looking downward at hands trembling with fear and uncertainty. Closing the door as quietly as possible considered that the noise would scare the man out of his skin he took another look at him sitting there before walking over.

"Will?" There was no answer not even a movement that showed he had heard the older man or even acknowledged that he was standing there. "William.." Setting a hand on Will's shoulder than letting it come down his arm and into upturned palms as he sat down in front of Will, Hannibal waited. Fingers curled just a little before uncurling and then once more the same gesture. "Don't worry, we'll be gone in a few hours."

"How? , Why.. Italy? Can we really go there, Is that safe?" Watery blue-grey eyes looked up into dark brown ones.

"I have a place there, where we can stay till our wounds heal, money and supplies there too that we can pack and move on to somewhere safer. Until then Chiyo will keep watch and she will make sure we get there safe. She will be here in the last dark hours of the morning and has already secured us a place on a cargo ship to italy. We will enter at Port of Torre Annunziata and the travel to Ravello. William, there is no reason for you to worry.." Catching himself before he could ramble off more details that seemed to be a bit much for the younger man to handle at the given moment he wiped a stray tear escaping and trailing down a quivering cheek, before he began to speak once more in a soft but firm tone similar to that in which he would use in their sessions.

"William, just calm down for a moment. Take a breath. Take a deep one.." Will did as he was told, letting his gaze travel to a point far behind Hannibal's head. "Hold it.. Now let it out." Doing as he was told with a low broken whine Will let the breath out. Hannibal placed a firm hand on Will's shoulder, squeezed and then gently leading him down onto the bed. He stood and tucked the younger man in and then rounded the bed to sit on the other side. "You should get some rest Will" Taking a glance into still frightened blue eyes he tucked rich brown curls behind an ear before slipping into bed himself and turning out the bedside lamp. The younger man turned on his side away from Hannibal, a few moments passed before he reached back grabbing the older man's arm and pulled it around him. A small smile pulled at Hannibal's lips as he moved to lay behind him, nuzzling his face into a head full of curls Hannibal relaxed as well knowing that a litle rest would be best.

\-----

 

The few hours of sleep the two got seemed like a hand full minutes, as Chiyo made her presence known and awoke Hannibal first. No words were spoken just a quick nod and then she left the room.

"Will" a groan came from the younger man who rolled over into Hannibal's arms pressing his face into a strong chest, shivering a little before sitting up and then climbing out of bed and then turned back to help the older man who when to protest till he felt the soreness that had set in while they were resting. Making the bed together and grabbing any lingering clothes Red had left them, they left the room and climbed the stairs to the main level of the house, passing through the kitchen. Red stood next to the counter with a bag with what looked like containers on it next to her.

"I made you too some food to take with you, I don't know how long your journey is or if you'll even need the food but you should take it just in case. "

"Thank you, and also thank you for taking such good care of Will and I" Chiyo walked in and took the bag from Red who took a step forward towards Hannibal. 

"Stay safe and don't make him worry about you like that again." A grin spread across her face as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "...And don't be afraid to make a visit sometime after everything settles."

"We'll remember to do so, Red. Now we must be on our way and also you two stay safe." Hannibal gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek  before leading Will out of the house who was still rubbing sleep from his eyes while half waving goodbye. Sliding into the back of the car after depositing the last bags into the trunk a blanket was pulled from the floor and draped over shoulders as Will scooched in close to rest his head on a shoulder. The drive wasn't too long, making it to the docks and driving the car onto the ferry that would take them overseas gave enough time for them to rest a bit more before sunrise. Locking and securing the car above ground Chiyo led them to a room on the lower deck that the crew said they could use, she sat in a chair just outside the door giving the men a chance to clean up and take pain killers.

The journey would take less than a day and then they would be back in the car on to their temporary home.

\----

Will slept the whole way there having little small fits here and there with his nightmares, He eventually woke up in a warm bed with the smell of something delicious drifting into the room. Rubbing sleep from his his eyes and rolling stiff joints back to life he stepped out of bed. Dressed in loose plaid sleeping pants and matching shirt that could only mean Hannibal had redressed him, Will followed the smell out of the room and down the stairs and down to the kitchen. Stopping to stare at the older man preparing dinner in his own sleeping bottoms and shirtless, white bandages wrapped around his midsection and occasionally up over his shoulders.

"Are you going to come in Will, or are you just going to stand there and stare at me." Deep maroon eyes looked up from the meat sizzling  in the pan. The smile on his face not quite reaching his eyes as they were noticeably filled with exhaustion from all of the moving throughout the day and making sure that the man was safe even when he knew Chiyo would keep them safe.  

Will entered the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen island bar across from where the cooktop of the island was, taking his eyes from hannibal as the older man resumed his duties cooking the meat in front of him.

"Don't worry there's no people in this food, only the things that Red prepared for us.. I am partial to using microwaves so a stovetop or oven rewarming is always in order if there are leftovers to be eaten." 

"Really." Will said, a statement not a question- but not much else was came out as he took in the large kitchen, looking over the counters. Clean and practically bare from appliances other than an expensive coffee maker and a few herb plants that didn't stray too far from the window over the sink. Turning his gaze back to what Hannibal was doing. Carefully the plates were pulled out and the food arranged nicely before it was sat in front of will and another plate positioned at the seat next to him, glasses next were filled with water from the fridge and a black medical bag was then brought from a bottom cabinet to rest upon the counter. Hannibal walked around the island to the other side taking a seat next to Will with a hand over the bandages where his stitches would be, steading his movements to keep from being in any discomfort as he took his seat. He faced will and placed a hand on the young man shoulder.

"Let me get a look at that cheek of yours." Grey-blue eyes met with maroon for a moment then looked down as palm rested against his cheek, a thumb gently rubbed across stubble and stitches alike. "Can I get a look inside?" A tense jaw locked for a moment then relaxed as Will opened his mouth for the man to get a look on the inside. "She did a really good job cleaning you up, just a few stray stitches on the inside probably from tossing and turning in your sleep as well as I caught you biting into that side in one of your nightmares. Nothing I can't fix, after you've eaten." he let his hand drop away from Will's face and turned back to his plate. "Braised Venison with rosemary and shiitake. Please do eat before it gets cold." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!  
>  Hey guys, i'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been stressed out lately with not being able to find a job and not being able to pay for things like my Phone bill which is coming up soon and being able to buy food to help out while i stay with my mom for the summer. I've been stuck trying to sell artwork and man my blog in order to help bring in money, which neither have helped. 
> 
> I don't know if i'm allowed to ask for donations on this site but as it is that I am desperate - Please check out my blog
> 
> raekanahime.blogspot.com
> 
> there is a donation button on my page if you would like to help me out, it is much appreciated and I hope I can get some free time from job searching to continue on with this story. I'ts kind of short but I hope you all enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything was fine Will why the hell do you wanna go around starting fights :(

Dinner was ate in silence, with the occasional small grunt from Will when he caught the slight end of a frayed stitch or pushed too much food toward the injured side of his mouth. Hannibal didn't flinch or make a move to see if he was okay, he kept his eyes down at his plate in deep thought.

_What to do next. Will he actually stay, or will he try and run away?_

As he finished his plate he looked over toward the other man and found him had stopped eating, with his lips pressed into a thin line he stared at the remains of a dish half eaten before letting out a long sigh.

"Will, are you alright?" Hannibal asked before letting one of his hands settle on the younger man's shoulders. "I can make you something else if it is too difficult to eat what I have already prepared, perhaps something softer, Will?, a fresh fruit smoothie?" Without receiving a reply he stood up and gathered the plates, placing the empty ones in the sink and the half eaten dis upon the counter and pulling plastic wrap over it, with no real intention to save it at all. Once he was done he took up the medical bag and scooped up the younger man's hand in his pulling at him gently until he followed, head down he was lead to the secondary study that was located on the main floor and into a chair that was pulled up next to the large rosewood desk. A light came on and was turned in his direction so that Hannibal could see as he worked standing behind him. 

"Tilt your head back and to the right a bit so that I can get a look inside." Will's eyes more grey than normal caught the light from the lamp just as they slipped closed only to snap back open as his face was cupped by hands and the older man bent over him crushing their lips together. Frantically trying to raise his arms and push the older man away, Will bangged his elbow into the desk on his right. Not stopping his movements he tangled his hands in Hannibal's soft blond-grey hair and pulled, not hard enough to hurt but enough that the man above him pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what.." Panting and trying to move away Will didn't let him go, They stayed like that for a moment the older man refusing to look the younger man in the eyes as he began to pout. "Please forgive me for doing such a thing, Will."

"It hurts, Hannibal." He let fair hair go and touched his elbow, then his cheek all while now searching out the warmth of maroon. "It's alright, you just startled me." A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as a warm hand touched and prodded immediately at the swelling area on his elbow from the bang with the desk.

_Are we going to talk about this? Was that really alright with you or will this haunt you in your dreams at some point. Oh dear will where is your mind right now, you can't be this content with being with me when we haven't even talked about what this is slowly becoming._

"..and yes Hanni, I would like a smoothie after you attend to my stitches and give me some pain medication for this ache."

"Hanni?" a small laugh left the older man's mouth as he straightened up and reached for medical supplies. "Are you giving me a nickname all ready little mongoose? Is that what has been running around in your mind since you sat down to eat dinner with me, ya know we still need to talk. I want to know how you are, Will."

"What is there to talk about, I was scared like anyone else would have been. I care about you Hanni, you know that, thus there is nothing to talk about." Hearing the frustration beginning to arise in his tone Hannibal didn't think to argue and just let it be.

"Open up" Repositioning Will in order to see inside, he held up a syringe filling it a little with a clear liquid. "This will numb the area to help lessen the pain as I work, ready?" a small nod was given as he tucked a thumb inside pulling at his cheek gently and began to inject and massage the areas around the stitches.

"How's it feel? Not too bad now is it?" Wills eyes slipped closed and hannibal took that as his answer and continued to work, Humming as he did so and continued to give soft caresses here and there as he cleaned and disinfected while removing the old stitches and replaced them carefully with new ones. Moving to the outside he touched the ones beginning to hide under the growing hair there, all of them still intact with no real concern to take them out at that very moment he let them be, deciding that he would give will a fresh shaving in the morning.

"All done, let's go prepare you that smoothie to take your pain meds with."

\---

With meds taken and a smoothie basically inhaled the moment it had reached his hands, Will was sleepy once more. Having had been escorted to a room just down the hall from hannibal's he lay there alone in a big bed tossing and turning turing to get comfortable. He lay there till the clock read fifteen after one in the morning.

_Why are we in separate rooms, why did he not take me to bed with him. I don't want to be alone in this big bed.. I could say I had a nightmare maybe. Though I don't want to seem dependent on him, really will get a hold of yourself, I can sleep without him._

Down the hall Hannibal lay wide awake on his good side staring into the dark, wishing he too had brought the younger man to bed with him. Forcing his eyes to close he pushed his longing aside and managed a few hours.

\---

Sunrise filtered through the kitchen window as Hannibal set up his espresso machine in order to get a double shot of caffeine in before the other could get a look at him. Though he had managed a few hours of sleep, it had been a restless few hours and he had woken up even more tired than when he had gone to bed, eyes glued to something in the distance of the yard beyond the window he didn't hear the soft padding of feet enter the kitchen, only becoming aware that Wll had entered when he turned around toward the island to retrieve a chair. 

"Shit!, Will.." Backing into the counter as he was startled, he grabbed his side as tensing up pulled in a way that was uncomfortable. Will was up then in a moment and in Hannibal's space.

"Are you ok, shit.. I didn't mean to scare you" Will slid a hand under the hem of the older man's shirt and then lifted it as he began looking for the start of the bandages wound around a midsection to protect. 

"I'm alright, there's no need to.." 

"Here, hold this" His shirt was pushed between his fingers and bandages were quickly removed before he could even protest, cold hands smooth hands touched his bare skin and he couldn't help the warmth that spread over his abdomen, tongue slipping out of his mouth he licked his lips as the espresso machine chimed signalling its completion.

"See, I told you I was alright, now on another note how did you sleep last night" Using that moment to escape he took his cup from the machine and took a seat and began to drink and then offered a sip to will who politely refused.

"I guess there isn't a point in lying about it"

"Nope, there isn't" A sly smile came across his face that he tried to hide by taking another sip, but the cup was taken from him as Will took a big gulp of it like it wasn't hot leaving hannibal's mouth open in awe and disbelief that he had done so.

"I didn't sleep, and neither did you, and yes I did just take your double shot of espresso drink or whatever it is from you." opening his mouth to protest about how rude the young man was acting he was cut off once more. "Why did you leave me all alone like that last night?" His voice was full of pout about the issue of being left alone though it didn't quite reach his eyes in expression.

"I simply did not wish you to be uncomfortable, so I gave you a space of your own is all. Would you have prefered to have slept in my bed with me?" the younger man simply sat the cup down, laughed a little shook his head and turned away. Hannibal caught him by the arm before pushing down a lump of emotion that had swelled and squeezed at his heart making him want to cry. All the while wondering when he had began to go soft and experience such feelings, it wasn't like him. Though for Will it was slowly becoming him.

"Will, Please don't walk away from me like that." Will wasn't hearing any of that though and pulled away again beginning to walk out of the kitchen this time headed straight toward the stairs with the older man following close behind. "Please Will, I am tired and only simply ask what its is that you want from me." Tears were streaking down his face before he even realized it, Will taking two stairs at a time and hannibal stretching at the pace of three until they reached the top together and he grasped an arm that pushed him into the banister harder than intended.

"Why didn't you just ask last night! Of course I would have wanted to be next to you, in your bed. We have not been separated this entire time other than you coming to cook and leaving me to sleep when we first got here!" Will was yelling and he couldn't help it, he was tired and angry at the deep maroon wet and staring at him. One arm on the banister supporting him and the other clutching his side.

"Oh my god, Hannibal- Hannibal I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" hands flailing about not knowing what to do He took a step toward hannibal who only bared his teeth, his face going cold as he steadyed himself.

"Go to your room Will"

"But, I can.."

Stretching to his full height the older man looked down into wills watery blue eyes as coldly as he could. "I said go to your room Will!" Like a deer stuck in headlights Will froze for a moment before backing up and running as fast as possible to his room slamming the door shut. Hannibal stood there for a moment listening to the sobs coming from down the hall before turning his attention back to the bit of blood seeping out of the wound with popped stitches, it wasn't bad but damn did it hurt like hell.

\---

Day's and then a whole two weeks past, neither of them talked not even when they passed one another in the halls of the house to go to bed. Hannibal prepared meals and left them outside of his room with a slight knock when each meal was prepared, sometimes all of the food was eaten while other times it was picked over and most of it was left behind. As time passed Will's sleep got worse and so did his appetite making hannibal worry, though he didn't make a true approach to see how he was. 

A few more nights past drawing close to three weeks when Will started to sleepwalk again, getting him back in bed the first two nights was easy though on the third night no attempt was made as he had come to stand in the doorway of hannibal's bedroom. Looking up from his book and over the rim of his glasses he took note of the time being just half past midnight.

"Will.." no response had him putting the book down on the nightstand next to him, he stood and approached him slowly. "Will, it me hanni. You're sleepwalking darling." taking will's hand in his he brought the other up to check for fever only to find that he was cool to the touch. "Would you like me to take you back to your room, or would you like to stay here with me?" There wasn't an answer no gesture that he had heard what was asked of him, so instead he just directed him into the direction of his bed figuring he would put up a fight if he didn't want to be directed in that direction. Once he got the younger man tucked in he too go under the blankets and turned out the light before turning over only to have a mop of curls nestle close beneath his chin as a body balled itself up as close as possible to a strong chest, falling back into a peaceful slumber for the majority of the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I don't know if i'm allowed to ask for donations on this site but as it is that I am desperate - Please check out my blog, i haven't been able to find a job and will be without a phone soon if I can't pay my bill this month, If you wold like to or know someone who is willing to help please check out my blog. There is a donation button in the right column that you could use to do so, even a penny helps. Thanks! 
> 
> www.raekanahime.blogspot.com


	7. Chapter 7

_Mmmm, so warm. I'm surrounded by something.. breathing.. is there someone here with me. oh my..!_

Will sat as straight up as possible, pushing out from beneath Hannibal's arm and sheets alike losing balance as he backed away slipped right off of the bed letting out a groan as he did so.

"Will!" The older man sat up and then leaned over the bed before getting out himself and offering a hand to help the young man up."Are you ok?" Will didn't take it instead he just stared up at it, blue eyes light and shimmering like rippling water threatening to spill over its barriers as tears began form. Sinking down onto the floor with his back supported by the bed the older man let his head hang with his hair in his face."You were sleepwalking last night, you came and stopped in my door way and I tried to talk with you through the haze to figure out if you wanted to be taken back you your room though I got no answer. I wanted to know that you were safe, I needed to know that you wouldn't wander off. So I tucked you in with me.. are you mad, hurt, sad that I did so after all this time Will?"

Sitting up slowly and wiping tears from his eyes the younger man sniffled before speaking. "Why did you not help me sooner? Why did you wait so long Hannibal, I've needed you for so long now."

"I gave you food and hoped that you would see that I was making an effort to care for you, I hoped that you would come to me when you were ready. I didn't want to push you to come back after I had frightened you so." Reaching out a hand he lifted a face until he could get a moment of eye contact. "Will you forgive me for leaving you so long, seeing you struggle this whole time and not doing anything about it until now?"

"Could you forgive me for walking away and pushing you into the bannister, I didn't mean to."

"I already have." The younger man shifted forward with all of his weight wrapping his arms around Hannibal, pushing him over and squeezing a small grunt from the man's throat before he returned the hug wrapping his arms around the smaller man who was trembling a little bit. 

_Since when did you get to be so soft and worried to the point of crying so often my dear Will, this I do not believe is like you at all. Are you too afraid that I may leave you instead of the other way around where I fear that you will leave me?_

\---

"Will.. Will I need you to get off of me." Hannibal didn't know when they had passed out on the floor or for how long but what he did know was that he needed very badly to use the bathroom, shifting he managed to roll over putting will on his back with wide eyes as he unsteadily pulled himself up from the floor and nearly sprinted to the bathroom attached to his room. Washing his hands and returning to look at the lump of a man still curled up on his floor with a blanket now, a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth before taking note of the time.

"Will, I do believe it is time to get up. Is nearly two in the afternoon, perhaps a light lunch is in order with a nice cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there Hanni."

"Alright then little mongoose." Leaving him on the floor Hannibal headed down out and down the stairs and onward toward the kitchen pulling his hair up into a small bun before beginning to prepare breakfast. Not too soon after starting a fresh brew of coffee beginning to plate food Will padded his way into the kitchen eyes low, his chocolate colored curls falling into and around his face making Hannibal stop his movements for a moment admiring and drinking in the man before him though returning to the plated once more before Will could catch him staring.

"It smells good, what did you make?" Taking his seat at the kitchen island a plate was placed in front of him along with a mug and the option of creams and sugar from another dish sat in front of him.

"Strawberry Bruschetta, not to sweet but sweet enough. I use a little less sugar than most people and prefer to use vanilla yogurt along with some whole vanilla from the garden. Uh, Will may I?" Gesturing to the young man's curls and producing a hair band from a drawer in the kitchen of all places and then walking over waiting patiently for an answer.

"Uh, yeah.. Sure I don't mind, It has gotten long hasn't it." brushing a stray curl from in front of his eyes he looked up and gave half hearted smile hoping to give Hannibal the reassurance that he really didn't mind. "Maybe we could cut it later?"

"Do you not like it long?" Finally hannibal began to smooth curls back out of a face making his way around to the sides and the back pulling the hair into one hand before securing it with the hair band. " If anything this stubble of yours could be cleaned up, along with mine too." a small chuckle left his lips before taking his seat.

"I don't normally like it to get too long, because it always falls in my face and I don't always tie it up properly." Taking a bite of his food, slowly chewing and taking it all in had him staring off in the distance for a moment.

"How is it Will? Is it something that you would like me to make more often?"

"Yes, mmm it's so good, please make this again" taking another bite and then smiling into a sip from his coffee. Once they were both done and dishes were sorted and cleaned they went back upstairs where Hannibal took a shower and shortly after the younger followed. Once back in Hannibal's bedroom he saw that the man had set up a chair near the window plastic beneath it and upon it a bottle of shaving cream with a few more items tucked beneath and beside it. Hannibal stood dressed in dark grey slacks and a crisp white button down shirt rolled up just passed his elbows staring out the large window into the yard carefully turning the straight razor back and forth between his hands. He walked up next to him trying to see whatever the old man was focused on but saw nothing.

"What is it Hanni? Is there something wrong?"

"No there's nothing's wrong.." Turning his attention to the man standing beside him the razor in his hands stilled before continuing to speak again. "..It's just time to move again.. are you still sure that you want to come with me?"

"Yes, of course I will come. Why would I not at this point?" Forehead creasing a bit in frustration at the question, he really did not know why the older man was worrying so. Placing a hand upon his shoulder and doing a best to relax again Will pulled him away from the window. "Come on, silly. You said you wanted to trim up this stubble of mine, you can tell me about the new place as you do so and how we're going to get a dog right." Sitting in the chair and letting his head fall back so that he could look up as Hannibal took his position behind it he could see faint traces of his features softening as he continued to make conversation about the move. "Where is this new place that we are running away to?"

_We - Will, how I have longed for you to ask that question about where we should go next - We, Together._

"There is a place Karklė, in Lithuania. With a lovely view of the baltic sea, The house may be a bit big for your taste but I promise you that it's really not all that bad." A barber's cape came around Will's neck before he felt the cool of the shaving cream being applied to his face. Hannibal took the blade and ran it through a towel removing the traces of his worry from the blade before placing the rag next to his bowl of rinse water. "We can get a dog, yes. Maybe two.. Maybe." Will stifled back a laugh as the blade made its first pass.

"I'm glad to hear that, maybe the size of the house won't be as bad with a dog around." Shutting his eyes and relaxing he let the older man focus and shave him clean in what seemed like no time at all before he felt soft caresses over his scar and the barber's cape come undone from around his neck.

"It healed well." just as quick as he had said it, in one quick motion he kissed it and then there was after shave and then nothing but a small tingle. Will didn't know what to think of it, he hadn't liked the idea of anyone seeing his scar, yet alone kissing it. Letting it be, he stood up smoothing his palm over his chin and cheek checking how close the shave was.

"Thank you, I-I did my best to be careful with it." a moment of silence passed between them as hannibal cleaned up the mess. "So when is the move?"

"Next week, just after we get all of our important papers that secure our stay here."

"Papers?"

"Yes, well you know. Our passports, ID's. Those things with fake names and all." finally done with putting things away he gestured toward the door. "It is very unhealthy to have stayed in the house as long as we have  _Adam_ , shall we step out into the garden and get some fresh air before the sunsets?"

"Yes, Um..and you are" Playing along as he descended the stairs into the kitchen he tossed a look over his shoulder.

"Nigel, the names Nigel."


	8. Chapter 8

Days past and not much changed, occasionally using their new names to get the hang and feel of answering to them they did prepare for the move which was fast approaching. Midweek they received their parcel with all the information that they needed for identification in their new lives as Adam Raki and Nigel Lecter. Hannibal sat at the desk in the mostly empty study going over final details for selling the home as well as made sure the documents on their new lives had no flaws. Letting out a tired sigh the Hannibal leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 

"So Hanni, are we all set?" soft hands removed glasses from his face and sat them upon the desk before undoing a hair tie and massaging fingers into a scalp as he stood behind the chair. 

"Yes, for the most part. Just need to get the last few things out and close a deal on the selling of the house." Will's hands shifted to hold the man's face in place making him finally open his eyes. Dark brown curls fell around Will's face as he looked at Hannibal with a warm smile. "Would you like me to tie your hair back for you?" Hannibal reached back and pulled him around by the hem of a shirt making him stand between the desk and him seated in the chair.

"No." moving papers aside so he didn't sit on them he made himself comfortable in front of the other, amber eyes mirroring the setting sun coming through the large glass windows of the study looked him up and down, making him a little uncomfortable. "Shit, Hannibal. Why have you been doing that?"

"Doing what?" coming to focus on Will's face he grinned a little. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I just looked at you is all." dropping his gaze again he looked the younger man over with even hungrier eyes.

"That, the way you keep looking at me. Like you want to eat me or something." Hannibal's mind began to trail off a bit before he stood up from his chair.

_Oh, only if you knew in what way I wanted to eat you my little mongoose._

Getting a grip on his thoughts before thingscould progress in the wrong direction he leaned forward with a hand on the desk and pressed a soft kiss to will's cheek. "Oh, I'm not going to eat you. Please don't say that, though I can do so if you would like me to." a shiver moved its way up Will's back making him hold his breath as the older man backed away and walked toward the windows.

"Hannibal.. Do you want to.." Having slid off of the desk but not moved The younger man didn't finish his question.

"Do I?" Turning back to look at an all to familiar scared and sheepish looking expression. "William, what is is. What's wrong?" crossing the room quickly to the younger man his own worry nagging at the back of his head. 

_Do I, Do I want what. To leave, go separate ways. William, you are scared and you leave me hanging on an unfinished question._

"You can tell me, you can ask me whatever it is that you please." 

"Do you want to go.. hunting?" 

"What?" Hannibal asked as if he hadn't heard him correctly. 

"Do you want to hunt, with me?" Again will asked, this time speaking a bit more clearly straightening up and looking Hannibal right in the eyes. "Would the Chesapeake Ripper.. " Before he could finish he was startled with how close Hannibal had gotten. The older man had turned his head and  was about to kiss him but didn't, he'd stopped right before their lips touched like someone had slapped him, telling him no. From that to the way that his breath caught and wavered a few times before he finally opened the space back up between them. "Hannibal, what was that?"

"Yes, I'll hunt with you. I think I'm just a bit tired. Shall we have dinner and then settle for the night? We can go into town and pick someone off tomorrow."

"Hannibal, Kiss me." It wasn't a question but instead Will was telling him to, but he didn't, His mouth open slightly in awe about what had just been said leaving the younger man to lean forward into his space. "Kiss Me." his voice low and a little rough got him what he asked for. A soft kiss on the lips quickly turned into Hannibal backing will back up to the desk trapping him as the kiss got deeper. Will willingly let his mouth open as Hannibal pushed for more, gladly taking what was offered with a soft moan that had him backing away trying to catch his breath. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Will moved back toward him running a hand down a tense arm before making eye contact with Hannibal, taking note about how the older man seemed to blush and his pupils had dilated a bit.

"It fine Hanni." coming to the conclusion that he was a bit hungry and could use a moment to think about what had happened he removed his hand from Hannibal. "Dinner, sounds nice, I'll be there in a little bit." A small nod and then a kiss on the cheek had Will blushing as Hannibal took his leave to the kitchen.

\-----

Dinner had been quick and showers had been taken, Hannibal sat up in bed with a book in one hand the other caught up in Will dark curls as he lay beside him drifting off into sleep. Long after Will had fallen asleep Hannibal finally sat his book down on the bedside table with his glasses and turned out the light before turning over back to will in search of a quiet place in his mind palace in order to fall asleep himself only to find thoughts about the kiss he had shared earlier with the younger man. So he flipped over facing him and pulled Will close. The younger man still fast asleep nuzzled his face into the older's chest as he stretched out getting comfortable. Once he had settled again Hannibal found himself drifting with no problem into his own sleep.

\--

Morning came With Will having a small fit, but not at all from a nightmare instead it was from something much more hotter, a single moan broke through his sound sleeping as he became aware of the heat in between his own legs. Immediately pushing away to roll over Will did his best to escape the bed only to be caught by a hand on his arm pulling it from where it had quickly moved to hide his half hard cock. Rubbing sleep from his eyes and removing loose strands of hair from his face Hannibal began to raise himself up from the bed.

"Will? A-Are you alright?"

_Oh, Fuck! , What do I do know. What the fuck was I even dreaming.. Why is this happening please.._

"Will?" Hannibal sat straight up in the bed his eyes searching over Will who was completely frozen in that moment as Hannibal moved a bit closer and then stopped and let him go as his eyes fell upon the younger man's crotch. "..Oh.." Sleep dark autumn eyes shifted up to damp nervous blue-grey ones passing over red stained cheeks of embarrassment. 

"I.. I." Will started before a hand came up to brush away a stray tear that had managed it's escape. 

"I-It happens, don't be so embarrassed about it my dear Will." Hannibal swallowed and did his best to fight against the warmth that was beginning to spread through his own abdomen with little success. "Why don't you get cleaned up while I get some breakfast prepared." Will nodded before taking off to the bathroom quickly shoving the door closed behind him. Hannibal more than a little aroused now cursed a himself for being so before pulling clean clothes out for himself and then Will. Taking his downstairs and leaving the others out on the bed. Taking a quick cold shower refusing to bring himself off he managed to calm down get clean and was in the kitchen preparing plates by the time Will came to stand in the kitchen doorway looking over the food that was being placed in front of his usual seat.

"Pancakes?" Will asked as he walked in and took his place.

"Cinnamon Polenta Pancakes." He topped off Will's stack with fresh black and red raspberries that had been cooked down into a syrup, before plating his own and joining the younger man in his own seat. it wasn't until halfway through the meal that Will finally hummed his delight at the taste of the food Hannibal had prepared. 

"Your food is always the best."

"I only ever cook the best for you, Will." Hannibal scooped up plates as the last bites were finished, rinsed them and placed them into the dishwasher before taking a look around his kitchen. "It's a bit sad to know that I won't have anymore mornings in this kitchen, but aside from that Will, do you have any preferences about who we pick off today."

"No, not yet but I'm positive that it will most likely be someone who is rude." There was a knock at the door then making the youngerman get up to his feet in question. 

"It's just Chiyo, she'll be driving us into town and back today." Hannibal assured him as he left the kitchen to the living room to open the front door. "Just about ready." He said as she walked into the home and stood to the side, not a word said from the time that he had her move a bag full of tools into the car or the moment that he told her where they would be going, until they had finally arrived.

"I will park the car and will stay near by but not close to disturb you." She said as Hannibal took Will's hand pulling him from the back seat, giving her a nod before turning away as she pulled off.

"Which way would you like to go?" He questioned Will as he pulled him closer to let others pass on the sidewalk. The street was lined with different shops with small crowds here and there, no one stood out in particular so he pointed Will shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter"

"This way then" Hannibal lead him by the hand through different stores stopping occasionally to point something or someone out to Will as he also did the same. Before long they sat in a diner ordering lunch when a bit of commotion could be heard between a worker there and who must have been his boss.

"Jimmy in my office now!" A young man with fair skin and blond hair immediately left his station and headed toward the back of the diner only to step back out with slightly puffy eyes. "That table has been waiting to order, go see what they want." The older gentleman pointed into Will and Hannibal's direction and forced him forward with one hand and a displeased expression before turning and walking back in the direction of his office.

"Rude." Will had said before looking back to Hannibal, and then back to the young man approaching their table.

"Hello, My name is Jimmy and I will be serving you today. What can I get you two?" Hannibal handed him a tissue to blot at his still damp eyes before giving him the order, and sending him on his way. Lunch came and went fairly peacefully aside from hearing poor Jimmy get yelled at several more times as he brought their meal and collected their pay.

"It's a shame the way he treats you kid." Will said as he let his eyes make contact with kelly green ones staring back still red from being upset and crying a bit. 

"He's always like this, My father. Same to my brothers when they come to town to help work." a frown came across his face as he lowered his gaze.

"That's unfortunate to hear, Please do stay safe Jimmy." Hannibal squeezed his shoulder before taking Will's hand.

"Um, I will. You two have a great day." Hannibal lead Will out and in that moment it had be decided that they had their target. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Ko-Fi - https://ko-fi.com/A506SDI
> 
> My whole post about it here on my tumblr - http://raekanahime.tumblr.com/post/158655208232/ko-fi-please-support

_Nightfall_ _had come and soon the shops began to close. Hannibal and Will got into position dismissing Chiyo as they watched the shop owner leave from the cafe that they had visited earlier that day, following him to a nearby park deciding that Will would take the direct approach to get the man relaxed and then Hannibal would go for the knock out_. _Hannibal pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the glove box of the car handing them over to Will._

"I didn't know you smoked Hannibal." Will took them, opening the pack and seeing that only two were missing.

"I haven't, not for a long time. Though as of recent I have fought the need to have one, and have failed." There was a moment that seemed to stretch a bit too long in between the two of them as the exchanged a small glance before Will withdrew a cigarette placing it between his lips and then took it out again.

"... Shall we get started then?" Hannibal spoke up before opening his door and stepping out of the car rounding it to open the other. "I'll stick to the shadows and will strike when I think the time is right." A kiss on the cheek and a nod was all that was received in affirmation as he watched the younger man walk away shoving hands into his pockets after having had slipped the cigarette back in between his lips.

\--

The man himself was smoking when Will approached him making it an easy approach.

"Excuse me do you have a light?" Will stood with a hand out scratched showing a fresh cigarette waiting to be lit. 

"Uh, yeah. Sure." A lighter was passed and Will decided that was the best chance that he had in that moment to try and start up a conversation.

"I, I uh didn't know that any one comes out to this park this late at night." Lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag he held onto the lighter for a moment before exhaling and handing it back.

"The area is pretty quiet, it's true that not many come out here after dark." The conversation was light and carried on through two cigarette's before they began to make their leave for the entrance of the park.

"I wonder if the lack of people is due to the lack of light out at this park, I've only been in the area a little while and have noticed that there are very few street lights in this area.." Will kept it going, Doing his best to keep the mans attention on him as they got close to a spot on the path that was almost pitch black. "Do you mind, could I get one last light?" Stopping at the pit of darkness he could vaguely see the man put his hands in his pockets trying to figure out which one he had dumped it into just before in one swift moment something was injected into his neck and he was knocked onto his knees. Will just stood there a moment as Hannibal took a step forward, lighting a match from who knows where and offering it to Will.

"They taste much better when lit with a match." He didn't force him to accept the light but was more than delighted when the younger man leaned close enough to accept the offer. Together they tied the man up and placed the man in the trunk of the car as quickly as possible and then started on their journey back to the house.

\--

"How would you like to take care of him Will?" Hannibal poked and prodded at the man tied up in a chair before tending to the plastic that covered the floor of the basement.

"In pieces, legs first, then the arms.. at each of the joints." Will paced for a moment and then closed the space between himself and the older man. "I want him awake when we do this, and I want another fag." Averting his eyes from one's trying to seek his out he added " I like the taste, it'll pass. I'll basically be helping you finish off the pack." His chin was lifted but he quickly turned his head and looked away before eyes could me his.

"You do not have to participate in the killing part if you do not want to, if it unsettles you to do so I can finish this quick."

"I want to." his response was a bit blunt as he bit out the words making dead eye contact which only made the older man smile a little bit as he let go of Will's face. 

"Let's get started then."

 Blindfolded,gagged and shackled to the floor the victim was woken up, squirming and making noises that suggested pain and terror as the man begged and hoped to be let go, Will quietly ignored him and continued over to a table of different tools. He picked up the bone saw and began to work, starting with the ankle then the knee ending with a cut close to the hip, while keeping the cuts clean he had been a bit off but not enough that it would matter. Cigarette held steadily between lips he stood back and took a look at his work, having had Hannibal show him what to do on the left side before attempting the same on the right himself he nodded once to himself as if he had come to terms that he could do something like this in the future on his own if need be.

"Hannibal, I need you to bandage him up, keep him alive if you could. He can't die until we're through with his arms." Hannibal gave a little smile as he watched the younger walk away headed upstairs, before getting to work.

\--

_After having cleaned up and sedating the victim, Hannibal returned to the main floor where he cut and prepared the meat for future meals that they would share. With no sign of Will he took a quick sniff of the air only to catch the smell of drying blood and smoke, it was close. Taking a peek out the kitchen window he saw the young man sitting out on the deck, head angled high as he stared off into the night sky._

_"Can you really go through with this love?" He prepared a warm wet towel and stepped out of the kitchen making his way up behind._

"Will are you alright?" Hannibal asked in a low voice but clearly catching Wills attention who tilted his head back until he was looking up at Hannibal who immediately took the cig from the younger's mouth and placed it between his own as he began to wipe drying blood free from a face.

_"If only you could see yourself Will, how pretty you look covered in blood and how you smell even more enticing with the smoke lingering around you."_

Pressing out the cigarette but in the ashtray on the table beside him, he returned to tending to Will's face lightly running his thumb over smooth lips. "May I kiss you Will" He leaned in closer only to have his face pulled in for their lips to me. It was sweet, and then rough. The taste of smoke passed from not only his to Will's but from Will's to his as he let the younger take what he pleased, no longer in control of where the kiss was going he just followed until Will finally decided to come up for air. Will stood and kissed him once more before yawning and taking a moment to stretch and surveying the bit of blood smeared on his clothes.

"I should get cleaned up, I wasn't as clean as you during the.." Will was pulled into strong arms and then hoisted up as his legs were pulled up so that he could wrap them around a waist. Before he could protest he was being carried inside the house door clicking shut and quickly being locked with one hand while the other settled under his butt for support to keep him from trying to sip away. Upon making it to the bathroom Hannibal stopped and trapped the younger man between him and the door not wanting to go to far and scare the man, remembering how Will quickly escaped to the bathroom alone the last time he had become aroused. Stuck in thoughts about whether or not it would be a good idea and or weather or not will would allow him to bathe and see see him naked and turned on kept him from moving forward.

"What is it Han?" Will touched a hand to the older man's face which seemed to harden as he sank into his thoughts about whether or not he should share a bath with the younger.

"Are you alright with me bathing with you? We've never done so before now." A smile lifted corners of Wills mouth before settling as he also had to take a moment to evaluate the fact that they had never shared the intimacy of seeing each other fully bare before. a sheepish little smile began to form on his face before nodding once and then once more just to make sure he was sure of his own answer. Entering the bathroom he was sat down onto the counter and a shirt almost immediately was pulled up and over his head.

"Bath or shower my little mongoose."

"Bath" as Hannibal started the water and began to remove his own shirt will slid down off of the counter and slowly removed his pants and socks. Eyes dropping to the floor as he began to get a bit nervous. Hannibal had stopped tending to himself at that point placing his folded shirt onto the counter and taking Wills jeans from his hands, making sure that he kept hold of one.

"You are trembling, do you wish that we bathe separate instead?"  _You're pushing yourself so hard right now to do something you are very unsure about._ Will stepped in closer, closing the gap between them while still looking down. He unbuttoned and then pulled at the older man's jeans before tucking a thumbs beneath the waistband of cotton boxer briefs. Will looked up and found eyes dark staring down at him as he pushed the fabric away from skin until Hannibal was stepping out of them never loosing eye contact with him and had lifted him back up onto the counter while pulling him free of his boxers in one fluid movement. Han looked the shy man over before pressing a kiss to lips and then turning back to turn off the bath water now that the tub was full. He returned to the young man and gathered him up from where he sat, keeping his eyes up and away from sensitive areas though stealing the occasional peek before stepping into the bath and settled, will in his lap facing him had managed to break eye contact but bubbles from who knows what Han put in the water when he wasn't paying attention kept him from being distracted as he tried his best to calm down. "You're fine Will, its just me." He offered a hand to hold beneath the water and they stayed like that, holding hands for a bit before will giggled at himself shaking his head and running a wet hand through his curls.

"I don't know why this is so scary to me.." a pause and a squeeze of the hand he was still holding helped him get out the rest of his words."..being with you like this. Ya know, we live and sleep together, have kissed and are currently killing together and yet i'm finding it scary to be naked in a bath with you."

"There is no reason for you to fear me Will" Hannibal shifted in the tub reaching for a wash cloth which was lying across the edge of the tub and wet it and began to clean will up who tensed up but quickly relaxed under the gentle caresses which only seemed softer as soap was added to the mix. His hair was cleaned next as the older continued to tend to clean the younger and the younger cleaning him only slowing down when he came close to sensitive areas and eventually stopped and looked up. The rag was shifted from his hands beneath the water and left to the wayside of the tub, Will blushed pink from his cheeks to his ears and even a bit began to show across his chest as he moved forward widening his legs as much as possible, he was half hard and he wanted Hannibal to feel it too. Hannibal squeezed Will's thigh licking his tongue out over his lips trying to keep his cool.

"Will.." voice deep as Will made small circular touches on a hip and ran fingers through chest hair, He seemed to get stuck doing that up until the moment he grinded up against Hannibal and felt how hard he was getting in response to the small touches.

"S-So much for getting clean.." Will stood up a hand reflexively covered his hard member as he stepped out dripping onto a bath mat and took up a towel to dry off some of the water. "Let's move this to the bedroom shall we?" he peaked over his shoulder to Hannibal who stared wide eyed at him, mouth partially open. A devilish smile came across his lover's face as he turned away and headed to their bedroom.

\--

Upon entering the room and making it over to the bed Hannibal was pulled down and legs wrapped immediate around his waist, his mouth practically devoured in a hungry kiss that had them both fighting against coming up for air or just choosing to suffocate on one another.

"Oh my fuck, Will." got the younger man to slow his pace a bit as the surprise of Hannibal cursing caught him off guard but not for long as he tried to pull him back in but his hands were pinned up above his head before he could. "Slow down Will, I don't want to rush into something you may regret, but none the less I will give you release." Shifting to one hand keeping will restrained he trailed light touches down his chest stopping to flick and pinch at a nipple and receiving a half choked moan that Will refused to let out. "What was that, I didn't hear you" on his knees for stability over him he pressed a kiss to the sensitive nub before licking and sucking at it once and then twice as his hand moved lower taking Will in hand.

" _MMM..Ha-Hannibal..."_ Smooth fingers closed around the head, thumb drifting across beads of pre come, swirling in circles. Hannibal began sliding fingers up and down a throbbing shaft slowly and steadily until Will was thrusting his hips in time to the rhythm that had been set.  _"Yes, oh.. please yes han."_ He was close oh so close only for a hand to let go and a body to get up from the bed. With a whine he was about to protest when he was pulled by the legs down to the edge of the bed, legs spread wide as Hannibal settled on his knees on the floor taking in Will completely before looking up with the same hungry eyes he had back in his study the day Will sat on his desk.

"God you are beautiful, William" that enough made will blush all over and almost cum but he kept it together, a hand brushed through silvery grey hair pulling it back from where it had fallen into Hannibal's face. He glanced down to his aching member and Hannibal took the cue to get back to work. Taking in Will's entire length in one fluid movement had the young man throwing his head back and moaning Hannibal's name loud and clear, grip tightening in hair as a tongue made its way from base to tip flicking in between the slit before sucking down the length again.

 _"Fuck, Han.. Mmm.. Hann I'm so close.."_  another moan was pulled from him as Hannibal sped up sucking hard with hollow cheeks, keeping up a hum in the back of his throat to further stimulate Will each time he took him in down to the base. Looking up he watched as Will was beginning to unravel, he was very close and Hannibal knew it.  _"Oh ..Fuck, Hannibal!"_ on an inhale of words with one last down stroke that settled will at the back of Hannibal's throat he came hot and thick. Hannibal swallowed it all as he continued to work him through the rest of his orgasm before unsteadily getting up off of his knees with a small grunt.

"Hmm, not nearly as young as I used to be." he said with a small chuckle at himself. He looked up at Will only to realize he had his eyes staring at something else, he followed that gaze to his still very erect penis and then back to Will. "I should go take care of this, why.."

"Teach me." Will swallowed hard as he looked up, obviously a bit scared and received a shake of a head. "Why, I want.." He was cut off as a hand pushed him down onto his back and the older had sat on top of him with knees on either side of his hips.

"In due time my little mongoose I will teach you, but not tonight. You have done so much already that was way out of your comfort zone, I would hate for you to get so far and then shut everything out if you were to get scared." Hannibal took Will's hand in his and wrapped it around the shaft and began to set a pace, slowly coming up and over the tip to get a nice coating of pre-cum that had started to form. A few strokes in he let go giving it to Will to keep up and bring him off. "Keep that up.. Yeah just like that."

"Yeah?" Will picked up the pace and started paying more attention to the little moans he received from Hannibal when he would make the right timing on the squeeze on the upstroke and then the deliberate play over the head and the slip of a finger through the slit.

 _"Yes..yes tiesiog patinka."_ With his free hand Will grabbed a handful of Hannibal's ass and then trailed up his back. The older man leaned forward panting, as he hungrily stole a kiss and then stared down into the deepest blue he had ever seen staring back at him.  _"šūdas.."_ He thrust his hips in time with Will's strokes and while a hand ghosted a slap against his left cheek.  _He was close oh so close but needed something more._ Will brought his hand up and pulled Hannibal's head down next to his and whispered in his ear

 _"Won't you cum for me, daddy."_ As soon as he had heard it Hannibal thrust into his grip one more time and came all over the younger man's stomach...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are going to leave it right there because I am completely fried at the moment, though I would like to just drop my ko-fi link here for anyone interested in helping me stay out of the homeless category this summer.
> 
> Ko-Fi - https://ko-fi.com/A506SDI
> 
> My whole post about it here on my tumblr - http://raekanahime.tumblr.com/post/158655208232/ko-fi-please-support
> 
> Thank you and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
